bluetopiafandomcom-20200213-history
Lapis City
'Over View' Lapis City, or Lapis Lazuli City, is the current political capital of the Lapis Regions (Blue City) where many important government facilities are situated. The world's first development was started there for it is surrounded by water and ponds, enabling further reclamation (most water masses were reclaimed before 2013). Transport * Diamond Link: Lapis City Station; * Coal Link: Lapis City Station; * Nether Link: Overworld Station 'Street and Buildings' Streets Brian’s Street 愷揚街, Funland Path, Hong Kong Street 香港街, Legco Street, Lapis Corridor, Ocean View Buildings * Lapis City East Gate 京畿進通 City Centre, Country First Str. The very old entrance of the former capital * Government Centre 1 (Library) 政府總部一期 (圖書館)Yoon’s Lane, Brian’s Str. The second building in this map * Government Centre 2 (Lapis Gov) 政府總部二期 (青金政府) Yoon’s Lane, Brian’s Str. The executive building of the Lapis City government * Government Centre 3 (Lapis Regions Council) 政府總部三期 (青金區際會議) Diamond Pond Side * Epic_Mario’s House 藝碧·鎷利奧 Yoon’s Lane, Brian’s Str. * Yoon 777’s House 三七屋 Yoon’s Lane, Brian’s Str. * Three Lamps 三盞燈 Yoon’s Lane, Brian’s Str. The 3 remaining old wooden lamp post in Blue City. * The Capital Garden 京畿花園 Yoon’s Lane, Brian’s Str. * The Temple of Water God 水靈仙聖廟 Water Lane, Brian’s Str. The second oldest temple of Blue City. * The Lapis City Torii 青金鳥居 Water Lane, Brian’s Str. A Torii of the Temple of Water God * The Memorial Garden 國家功名花園 Water Lane, Brian’s Str. Credits and list of builders are written there * The Dim Tower 黯然塔 Brian’s Street This reminds us of the importance of being humble and down to earth. * World Commercial Centre Lapis Corridor Owned by Intrepid Co. * Government Centre 4 (Legislative Chamber) 立法會 Lapis Corridor The biggest building in the map, also called the parliament, where councilors debates. * Blue Topia United Garden 統一花園 Lapis Corridor The biggest sky garden in the world. Superb scenery. * Lapis City Memorial Garden 青金紀念花園 Legco. Str. A futuristic recreational area. Coal Link passes beneath it. * Government Centre 5 政府總部五期 Legco. Str. The builder’s office * External Affairs Department Office 對外及對出局辦公室 Legco. Str. Promotion team of Blue Topia * Wilson City Entrance Building Legco. Str. Link Black Street and Lapis City * Lapis City Station 青金站 Hong Kong Str. Available Links: Diamond Link, Coal Link. * Lapis City `STAR’ Pier 青金天星碼頭 Hong Kong Str. * The Museum of Art 藝術館 Hong Kong Str. A black and white building: consists of the classic art, and modern art galleries * The City Gallery 城展館 Hong Kong Str. Brian.C Pixels Design Firm and ORB Broadcast Centre is situated in it * The Black & White Promenade 黑白海濱廊 OceanView Harbour Designed according to the concept of black and white, it looks very attractive. Some modern arts are installed there * The Reds Brick Pink Resting Station Hong Kong Str. Under the City Gallery. A place for you to restore your energy, and health * Lapis City Laboratory 青金研究所 Hong Kong Str The most advanced laboratory in the urban area. * Yoon’s Pet Shop 容氏寵物店 Brian’s Str. The best pet shop in the map. * The Bank of Blue City 藍國銀行 Brian’s Str. The Central Bank of Blue City, storing uncountable amount of valuables. * Ocean City Government Consulate Brian’s Str. A white building. * RedsBrick Crafting Centre 紅磚合成樓 Brian’s Str. Long ago, people need to craft their item there. * RedsBrick Café 紅磚餐廳 Yoon’s Lane, Brian’s Str. A cafe that only sells golden apples. * Blue Walls Old Section 藍城 FunLand Lane